


Shameless

by SterekJuice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Cocky Derek Hale, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale Uses His Words, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, no a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekJuice/pseuds/SterekJuice
Summary: The thing is, Derek is usually a man of a few words. Until he isn't.Or, the one where Derek gives and gives and Stiles takes.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 424





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle, this is my first time.

Derek holds both of Stiles’ wrists in one of his clawed hands, pressing them into the pillow above his head.

“Tell me,” Derek says, voice low, lips against Stiles’ marked-up neck. Stiles lays boneless against the sheets, thighs wrapped around Derek’s waist, each thrust crowding him up the bed a little. “Tell me what you want.”

“Unh,” Stiles groans. Derek fucked his communication skills out of him at least an hour ago.

“What was that?” Derek asks him, burying himself inside of Stiles and staying there, deep. He slips a hand into Stiles’ hair, tugs his head around a little until Stiles’ eyes flicker open and focus on him. “Didn’t quite catch that, sweetie.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles slurs, arching up for it because Derek all the way inside of him and not moving is torture. Derek presses his weight down on top of Stiles, keeping him still.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Derek asks him, lips lifting in a cocky grin when Stiles whines low in his throat. “So desperate for my cock.”

“Derek,” Stiles moans. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat, they both are. Stiles is panting, breathless, worn out, his cock hard and heavy against his stomach. Derek’s looking at him like he has all the time in the world for him, red eyes shining with lust and mischief.

“’S the matter, baby?” Derek coos, lips lowering to the spot right under Stiles’ ear. Licking, nipping, sucking. Stiles’ cock throbs. He tries to move a hand to wrap it around himself, and Derek squeezes his wrists together so tight it hurts. Stiles’ cock drools.

“You know good and fuckin’ well what I want,” Stiles breathes. Derek’s such a fucking prick, ego the size of Everest once he got Stiles all fucked-out under him like this. Derek pulses inside him, the heat of it working Stiles up even more.

“Maybe,” Derek allows, lifting his head to kiss Stiles’ lips, licking into his mouth, slow and hot and heady. “But I wanna hear you say it. ‘S that such a crime, hm, sweetheart? After everything I do for you, how fucking good–” Derek pulls out a little and rams back in, and Stiles cries out “–I give it to you? Be a good boy and tell me.”

“Fuck me,” Stiles whimpers, panting. “I need it, more, faster.”

“Haven’t had enough?” Derek asks, pressing slowly in and out of Stiles now he’s gotten what he wanted. “How many times have you come now?”  
Stiles shudders, eyes sliding closed as Derek jabs into his prostate over and over. A rough hand in his hair has him opening them again. Derek looks at him expectantly. Stiles takes a moment to navigate the hazy fog that is his mind. Once, on his stomach, on Derek’s tongue. Again, on his stomach, on Derek’s cock. Then Derek had flipped him over, and that about brings them up to now.

“Twice,” Stiles croaks after a few long seconds.

“Twice,” Derek repeats, suddenly withdrawing all the way and filling him again, so quickly it knocks the breath out of Stiles, makes his stomach flip.

“Les’go for three,” Stiles says, strained, fuck-drunk and hot everywhere.

Derek’s smirking, brushing their lips together as he picks up the pace. “Such a fuckin’ cockslut,” Derek says into Stiles’s mouth as he fucks him into the mattress.  
“Yeah,” Stiles pants. “Yours.”

Derek lets out a throaty growl, hips snapping against Stiles’. “Say that again.”

“Yours,” Stiles moans, back arching. “’M yours, just for you–”

“My what, huh?” Derek asks, sucking on Stiles’ swollen lower lip. “What are you?”

“Y–your cockslut, I’m your – Derek, Alpha,” Stiles gasps, tightening around him suddenly. Derek sucks a mark into Stiles’ jaw, and then Stiles’ spurting all over his stomach.

“That’s it,” Derek says, kissing him through it, fucking him through it, “let go for me.” Stiles is half sure he gives some incoherent response, the pleasure coursing through him wiping his mind until all he can do is feel.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Derek asks, voice dripping honey. He’s not fooling anybody – he doesn’t slow down for even a second. Stiles gasps, shudders, eyes opening again.

“God– Oh, God, Derek, I’m– I can’t–”

“Can’t what? Come again?”

Stiles nods shakily, trembling all over with every thrust. It’s a lot, too much, he squirms uncontrollably under Derek’s broad form, mouth open with the uncontrollable noises that escape him.  
“Who said I want you to? Who says I don’t just want to keep you here, a nice, hot little hole for me to use, fuck into ‘til I’m done? So fucking tight around me too, swallowing me up like you were made for me.”  
“Oh, fuck,” Stiles moans, eyes hooded, breaths laboured. “Fuckin’– fuck, ah.”

“I am,” Derek tells him, grin in his voice.

Stiles’ teeth dig into his bottom lip. His cock twitches against his stomach, almost painfully. “Jesus,” he breathes. Each thrust punches the breath out of him, leaves him gasping.

“Look at you. So beautiful like this, fucked stupid, stretched out. Such a pretty, pretty mess.”

“Alpha,” Stiles groans.

“Getting hard again already, huh? Does it feel that good, baby? Having my cock inside of you?”

“Yes,” Stiles whines out, toes curling. “You know it does.”

“Yeah,” Derek breathes. “You like how I stuff you full?”

Stiles moans loudly, and by the time Derek’s lips are on his, he’s already half hard again.

It’s gonna be a long night. Derek and his stupid werewolf stamina are gonna kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my baby 😭   
> I might make this into a series of one shots in the near future, keep an eye out for that. 💜


End file.
